Alpha
by ItsAnEloisaThing
Summary: You killed my race because you thought we would kill you all first. We lived in harmony. We lived away from your kind yet you invaded a destroyed everyone but me.
1. Chapter 1

**It's a first draft kind of story. Not sure if I should continue or not so reviews and what not a very much welcome. Plus I have like 20 billion and one stories to update and finish ;-; but still.**

* * *

"Hey Benji," a girl with shoulder length dark brown hair with a big smile on her face dressed in jean vans and a red Pikachu shirt said approaching a guy with brown hair, a green jacket two white lines around his left sleeve one white line going down his right shoulder with a number ten above it, and grass green eyes.

"Hey Eli, what's got you so happy today," he replied smiling at his friend's giddiness.

"This song I just bought from iTunes lover," she said as she stuck an earpiece into him and played the song from her iPod touch. "It brings back memories of my emo days," she sighed jokingly as Ben started to laughing handing her back the ear piece.

"What the hell are you listening to Eloisa!" he joked

"Sexting by Blood on the Dance Floor Ben," she said sticking out her tongue at him as he did the same.

"Hey guys" said Julie, an Asian girl with black hair, white shirt underneath her pink sweater and a white tennis skirt, as she gave a quick hug to Ben and wave to Eloisa "What are you guys doing?" she said wrapping an arm around Ben's waist protectively giving a side smirk to Eloisa.

"Nada Julie," Eloisa said shrugging, "I gotta go to class anyways adios," she said saluting them before running away to her AP College Calculus Class.

"Meet us at Mr. Smoothie!" shouted Ben after her.

"Possibly" she yelled back as she ran to the other side of the school.

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Eloisa groggily asked opening her front door confused seeing Kevin, Gwen, and Ben at her doorstep this late at night.

"Step outside Eloisa," Kevin coldly said causing her to wake up and take a step back sensing the hostile vibes coming for them.

"Why?" she cautiously said.

"He said to step outside," said Gwen as she wrapped her mana around her waist roughly pulling her outside causing her to fall to the ground on her knees.

"What the fuck guys? Is this some type of joke," Eloisa said harshly as she looked up to see Ben looking down at her. His once bright green eyes filled with pure hatred, "Ben?"

"Do you love hurting people Eloisa. Playing with their emotions, making them trust you so you can stab them in the back!" he yelled at causing her to crawl back in fear.

"No! I would never do that! You guys know me!" she yelled out plumbers slowly starting to appear one by one in her front yard. "W-What's happening?" she stuttered out slowly standing up feeling the fear slowly starting to bubble inside of her.

"Who are you?" said Kevin making her turn around quickly "No, what are you?" he harshly said.

"Answer!" yelled out Gwen taking Eloisa by surprise.

"Y-Your Friend," Eloisa stuttered out.

"Liar!" Ben hissed, "We've seen what you're cable of doing Eloisa," he said moving closer to her, "You're not a normal human like you made us believe. Hell, you're not even an Anodite," he said laughing bitterly "What the fuck are you?" he said as she stayed silent hanging her head.

" **WE** told you everything. About me being an Anodite, Ben having the Omnitrix, Kevin being an Osmosian. Everything and what do we get? You're lying to us," she said angrily as Eloisa remained quiet clenching her fists at her sides.

"If you don't answer we'll have to hand you over to the plumbers and take you away from Alexander" Ben emotionlessly said as she quickly shot her head up eyes wide.

"You w-wouldn't," she stuttered out.

Ben only smirked at her "Try me."

"You almost murdered someone while using your powers. You're a threat and you need to be put away" Kevin said standing next to Ben and Gwen also as the plumbers circled around her.

"No!" she yelled out sparks of red electricity spurting out her clenched fists making everyone get into a fighting stance. "Never," she said as Gwen threw energy blasts at her which she quickly dissolved with one look. Kevin quickly absorbed the cement on the ground covering his entire body in it and quickly charged at Eloisa. She put her arm up creating a shield around her blocking the punch and using her other her hand to send a blast at him sending him to the ground taking a few plumbers with him.

"Brainstorm!" Ben shouted as he transformed into a huge crab, "Seems like this inferior human being actually thinks she can possibly take on me," he said sending a huge lightning bolt at her as she formed a shield in front of her deflecting the bolt and sending it towards a few plumbers just to the right of her.

"Take her down at any means cost!" yelled one of the plumbers as they all started to shoot at her. She quickly placed her hands in front of her as if ready to clap and pulled them apart making the blasts attack the plumbers each other.

"You Bitch!" growled Gwen as she ran towards her on her mana plates and her hands ready to throw some more energy blasts at her.

"I'm sorry Gwen," she murmured as she placed her hand up making the plates dissolve causing her to fall to the ground.

"Gwen!" Kevin shouted as he quickly got and ran catching her by a millisecond before she hit the ground. "You ok?" he asked as he quickly helped her up.

"Yeah, outstanding," she said emotionless glaring at Eloisa who was deflecting every blast the plumbers sent her way.

"I think someone needs to be shocked back to reality," Ben said from behind as he sent a blast of lightning her way hitting her on the back. She sent out a loud scream as she fell to her knee breathing heavily quickly looking over at Brain Storm.

"Shit," outstanding up shaking slightly as she got into a fighting stance. Gwen sent energy disks her way which she easily caught and broke with a simple squeeze making Gwen growl.

Kevin charged at her his hand in a form of a sword. She quickly dodged it grabbing hold of his wrist and twisting it behind his back using him as a shield from a blast a plumber sent.

"Sorry," she whispered to him as he fell to the ground unconscious. She quickly kneeled down touching the ground with her hand as she looked at all the plumbers. The cement quickly tied all of them knocking their guns off. "Now for Gwen and Ben," she mumbled looking around for them.

"Don't do this," said Ben making her stand up quickly in defensive mode as she remained quiet "It'll only hurt you more later," he said cautiously taking steps to her as she looked from the corner of her eyes sensing an attack. "Just surrender now," he said as Gwen roundhouse kick her in the face.

She quickly blocked it putting her hands up and grabbed her leg flipping her over as she did a flip and landed on her feet. 'She's panting. Almost out of it but where is he'. Ben appeared behind her shocking her on the back as she screamed falling on one of her knees.

"Let them go," he commanded as she was panting the ties on the plumber tightening.

"N-No," she said screaming again as he shocked her with even more juice than before.

"Do it or I'll shock you with more juice," he said as she was on both knees but still didn't do as he said earning her more shocks causing her to fall down completely.

"Guess we found out that shocking her makes her powers stop working," said Gwen as she stood next to Ben while Eloisa tried to control my breathing sending some of the shocks to the ground.

She wanted so badly to tell her that she was out of her fucking mind. That she could easily use the lightning against them with just a snap of her fingers but she decided it would be better to keep that information to herself. She was tired and she needed to conserve her energy. The only thing she could hear right now was her panting. She screamed again feeling her entire body with who knows how many volts of lightning going through her body. It seemed like an endless pain but soon it was over. Ben kept talking but all she could hear were muffled sounds as she started to whimper. She wanted to explain to them why she had done what she did that to the guy. The reason she almost took his life. She knew that if they continued this they would kill her and she had a feeling that was the last thing they wanted to do. At least, she hoped.

"Get up," Kevin ordered.

'Kevin. Guess he finally woke' Eloisa thought as he pulled her roughly off from the ground. She turned and saw that he was back to normal no bruises.

"Release them," Kevin said pushing Eloisa towards to the plumbers that were imprisoned in cement up to their shoulders.

"Fine," Eloisa sighed making the cement break. She saw one of the plumbers holding a clipboard move towards her as two others quickly cuffed her.

"Eloisa Fay Guerra" one of the plumbers started, "You are hereby under arrest for the use of magic on a human being and first-degree manslaughter."

"He deserved it, moron," Eloisa mumbled as he quickly pulled me by my shirt up to his face.

"What did you tell me" he growled in face including and quote 'spit' as she glared at him.

"Nothing," she said, "So get your ass smelled face out of mine before I do start to actually hurt people," she growled at him as he shoved me away making me land on my ass and heard Kevin chuckle softly.

"Fucking bitch," he said walking away.

"Ugly alien bastard," she said back as he gave her a hard glare while she returned it with a smirk.

"You should stop now," said Ben behind me trying to help me as she quickly snatched her arm away from his hold.

"And you should really start trusting me more Benjamin," Eloisa hissed at him as he scowled in return.

"I di-" he never finished the sentence since she snapped her fingers his voice disappearing his face turning into shock.

"Ben!" shrieked Gwen as one of the plumbers punched her cheek sending her stumbling back and holding her cheek.

Ben, Kevin, and Gwen stayed quiet as they saw her eerily still holding her cheek. Blood was in her mouth and slowly dripping down it. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe damn it! She couldn't let it get a hold of her. But she felt her eyes start to change into that unholy color. She needed to calm down. She looked up at the plumber that had punched her with no emotion at all. He stayed frozen in place and she couldn't help the smirk that graced her lips. She knew it had happened. Her eyes changed from their normal dark brown to blood red.

"If you ever do that again consider yourself dead," she said in a monotone voice quickly punching him square in the face sending him to the ground. Even with the cuffs on her, she was still able to hit him. She snapped her fingers returning Ben's voice much to anyone's 'pleasure'. Breathe in out. In. Out. In. Out. Eyes back to their normal color she was escorted away from her house. She couldn't help but turn back and give one last painful look at her home. She saw all three of her so called best friends giving her pitiful looks. She returned it with a hateful glare. Some friends they were. If they were really her friends they would have of actually known that she would never hurt anyone without some type of intention.

"Seems like little Eloisa got herself into some trouble," a voice said hidden in the shadows getting ready to follow the van.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday May 22.2017 2:16 am completed...I think I did well. Feel free to leave your suggestions and what not. I'll just go hibernate.**

* * *

"There has to be a reason," Gwen said peeking back at their deadly ex-best friend who was handcuffed from head to toe in the back of the disguised plumber van. "She can't just turn into some murderer overnight, can she?"

"You've said it yourself," Ben said keeping his eyes glued to the road not wanting to glance back and see that his best friend that he confided in for so long was now considered a murderer. "Not all monsters have to be aliens."

"We've known her for so long," Gwen added out frowning, "you longer than any of us. We should've noticed something," she tried to reason.

"Considering the fact that we've saved the universe over a thousand times," Kevin said stepping harder on the gas pedal, "I think we all get a pass on not noticing the psychotic murderer in the back," she said gesturing with his thumb.

"She's not a murderer!" Ben angrily yelled slamming his fist down on the headboard denting it a bit. Taking a few calming breaths Ben placed his hand back down ignoring the pulsing pain in his hand as both Gwen and Kevin sent him pity looks. "S-She just can't be," Ben solemnly sad.

"We're here," Kevin stated slowing the van down to a halt in front of a plumber owned air station. "They're going to take her in for judgment and most likely send her to the.."

"Null Void," Ben said quickly stepping out of the car and slamming the door behind him heading towards the back.

"Mr. Tennyson," a plumber said walking up to as the invisibility shield slowly started to go down revealing all the plumber ships and plumbers going about their business preparing the for the oncoming prisoner. "Just a few more minutes," the plumber said nodding to his associates behind him signaling to get the prisoner out from the van and ready. "And we'll be ready to take her off of your hands."

"I'll be joining you," Ben said as the two plumbers brought Eloisa out and shoved her towards their commanding officer making her stumble and land on her knees. "Just to make sure she doesn't do anything," he said glaring down at her.

"We'll all go," Gwen said walking up to Ben's right side while Kevin was on his left.

"Sure why not," Kevin shrugged.

"How sweet," a voice echoed as a red portal opened up a 6 foot man in a black leather trench coat stepped out, "but," he said walking closer to the group a menacing grin on his face as the plumber tightened their hold on their guns ready to aim and fire at any moment, "I'll be taking her from you."

"Just who in the hell are you son?" the commanding officer said glaring at the man.

"That girls," he said pointing at Eloisa who in return gave him a questioning look, "cousin and I'm here to kill her."

"Kill?" Eloisa asked getting ready to stand only to have both of the plumbers hold her down.

"Kill her," Ben said stepping up, "why?"

"Well," the man said shrugging, "take her powers and that should kill her pretty much," he finished off dusting off a bit of imaginary dirt from his shirt. "You know I was expecting you to ask from this big shot evil plan yada yada," he said his eyes slowly turning the blood red color Eloisa's was a few hours ago. "But I'm on a tight schedule so if you please," he said slightly moving his head to the side making the plumbers that were holding her fly away from them.

"Hero time," Ben said slamming his hand down on the Omnitrix. "Humungousar!"

"I was hoping this would go by easier," he sighed holding his hand up to the side opening up a portal showing Eloisa's house with her brother driving up in the driveway, "I guess I'll have to be forceful then."

"Wait!" Eloisa shouted stopping Ben midway from fully charging a blow at the man who calls himself her cousin. "W-What are you gonna do?" she stuttered out feeling the fear of something happening to her brother settle in the pit of her stomach.

"Negotiate," he happily said, "You come to me willingly, I absorb all your powers, you die cause no one survives being drained and your brother lives. You don't follow this plan well," he said sucking on his teeth, "I make your brother and house go boom boom into a fireball."

"You might need to work on your negotiating skills," Kevin spoke up already in full metal absorption form. "'Cause that sounded more like a threat to me."

"Threat, bargain, negotiation," the guy said shrugging, "I'm just here for her," he said pointing to the girl who glaring at him, "Nice to finally meet you cuz' names Anthony, pleasure to kill you and take your powers. Now if you could just be a good little girl and come over here."

"She's not going anywhere with you," Ben growled.

"Alright," he nodded, "say bye to big brother then," he grinned flicking his wrist as the entire house explode with Eloisa's brother Alexander in it.

"No!" Eloisa screamed seeing her house in a engulfed in flames as it slowly started to crumble down. "No," she whispered feeling the tears start to pool her eyes.

"The beauty of our people," Anthony gloated chuckling eyeing the masterpiece of destruction he caused. "This is all your fault, Benji," Anthony said pouting at the enraged Ben in front of him, "Honestly, I thought you loved her and you made me kill her brother. Well not really," he sighed, "I can still hear his heartbeat just barely but still there," he said shaking his head, "If only I didn't put an illusion spell then the medics and all that would be there to save him. Oh well!"

"You monster!" Gwen yelled her hands engulfed in her mana ready to start the fight that was bubbling to start.

"Blah, blah, blah," Anthony said brushing them off with a bored expression on his look. "I'm starting to get annoyed. So if you could hand her over and maybe just maybe I'll let her big brother get help," he finished off flashing them a big smile causing each one of them to growl. "Tick tock life on a very thin line here."

"Fire!" the Commanding Officer yelled as all the plumber fired their weapon at Anthony creating a dense dust to surround him. "Hold!" he yelled out all of them. Gwen, Ben, Kevin and the plumber waiting in anticipation to see if any one of them had landed a hit on Anthony. Eloisa, on the other hand, stayed motionless eyes glued on the fiery rubble she used to call home mumbling over and over he can't be dead Tears slowly gliding down her cheeks.

"Now I'm angry," Anthony's voice rang a red clear glowing shield surrounding him resembling that of Gwen's mana one. "And now he's dead, congrats Ben."

Ben roared running towards Anthony ready to punch him only to be lifted off the ground and thrown into one of the ships with the flick of his wrist.

"Get her on board men," the commanding officer ordered watching the battle slowly start to unfold in front of them. "Tennyson has this handled," he said turning away from them and towards the girl who had her head hung low and was shaking.

"He's dead," Eloisa whispered to herself feeling the rage slowly start to consume her, "my brother," she whimpered tightly closing her eyes her once dark brown eyes turning bright red. "You killed him," she growled feeling the powers she had tried to suppress for so long boil over causing the ground below them tremble.

"Oh," Anthony said grabbing hold of Kevin's wrist excitement filling his blood red eyes as he witnessed his cousin's full powers coming out. "Now the parties starting," he gleefully said shoving Kevin towards Gwen knowing them both down.

"Hold her down men!" the Commanding Officer yelled as a swarm of the plumber ran to hold down Eloisa only to have all their necks crack as one by one they fell to the ground around her dead.

"You killed my brother," Eloisa growled the handcuffs holding her down melting away from the heat her skin was emitting as she slowly stood up glaring at her so called cousin with her new bright red eyes catching him by surprise.

"That's new," Anthony mumbled scrunching his eyebrows together.

"I'll kill you," she hissed teleporting in front of him and throwing a quick right hook to his cheek sending him flying away crashing into one of the ships. Opening her mouth she took a deep breath before letting out a sonic scream crushing the ground in the direction it was heading pushing Anthony further into the ship. She slowly flew up before quickly flying towards Anthony who in turn did the same thing before they flew up centimeters away from crashing into each other.

"Eloisa!" Ben yelled turning back into his human form. Keeping a close eye he witnessed just how powerful she was. Easily dodging each attack Anthony threw at her while he had trouble blocking the ones she threw at him.

"Ben," Gwen said running towards Ben as she looked around to she the danger Eloisa and Anthony were putting everyone in. "We need to find a way to stop them," she said seeing the how nuclear the fight was progressing to in a short amount of time.

"They're putting everyone in harm's way," Kevin stated.

"I know," he said dialing his watch to the alien he thought would be best. Slamming his hand down he quickly turned into Chromastone.

"Poor baby," Anthony teased landing a punch on her stomach, "all alone," he continued kneeling her face, "friends think you're a monster," blasting her with his laser visions deep into the ground. "Maybe your family will accept you," he said floating down so he was hovering just above her. Eloisa had a deep gash on her forehead blood pouring down her face, cuts all over her and her clothes ripped from the fight. But compared to Anthony she got off easy. "Wait," he said cocking his head to the side pouting as Eloisa tried to move some of the rubles off of her, "I just killed your family," he happily said smiling down at her as her eyes glowed letting out a scream charging at him. Punch after punch. Blast upon blast she would hit him with not letting him land anything of her. It got to the point that she was covered more in his blood than her own.

"We trusted you!" she screamed grabbing hold of his wrist and slamming him into one of the buildings making it crumble down. "You told them!" she added extending her arms grabbing hold of him with her red mana. "You made it seem like I was a monster," she hissed throwing an upper punch. "You took everything away from me," she said flying towards. "For what!" she yelled breaking every bone in arms with a squeeze of her first as he yelled out. "My powers!" she screeched holding her hands into a first and slamming his back down to the ground. "Well then," she floating down to the ground as Anthony rolled over to his back wincing spitting out some blood letting out a chuckle.

"Well this sure was fun," he teased as he was lifted into the air facing Eloisa. "A nice family reunion I'd say," he said smiling as Eloisa slowly approached him her right arm glowing like flames with her red mana.

"I guess I'll just have to take your powers," she hissed stopping right in front of him taking aim right where his heart is located.

"Then let me leave you with some wise choice of words," he mumbled leaning close to her ear.

"Don't," Ben said seeing what she was getting ready to do slowly walking towards them.

"She wouldn't," Gwen gasped her eyes widening.

"No!" Ben yelled seeing Eloisa's hand go through his chest heart in her glowing red hands as she absorbed every bit of his powers."What have you done?" he gasped watching Anthony's lifeless body ignite in flames quickly turning to dust.

"You're hereby," Commanding Officer started Eloisa falling down to her knees once more a blank expression on her face as her bright red eyes turned back to her normal dark brown eyes. "Under arrest for the murder of my men,"

"Sir?" Gwen said pointing towards the plumbers that Eloisa had killed all groaning and moaning slowly standing up rubbing their necks. "Illusion?" Gwen asked looking over at Kevin who simply shrugged morphing back to his human flesh form.

"For the murder of the unknown alien Anthony," he finished as Gwen encased her in her mana.

"Ben," Gwen softly said gingerly placing a hand on his shoulder. They had all just witnessed their best friend whom they had grown to love and protect Ben more than her and Kevin combined turn into a psychotic murderer. "We don't," she started as Ben shrugged her hand off walking towards the ship Eloisa was going to be placed in before everything happened.

"Let's go," he coldly said taking one last glance at Eloisa's blank face before taking off.

* * *

 _ **End Flashback**_

"It's been two years Eloisa," Ben said sitting in the exact chair with the exact table in front of him in the exact white room looking at his still to this day best friend chained in high tech armor that prevented her from using any of her powers that she has been in for the past two years with the same blank look on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday, May 23, 2017, 3:01 am...something short, sweet and sad to add to your day. Feel free to review and what not. I'll just go be a burrito.**

* * *

"It's been two years Eloisa," Ben said sitting in the exact chair with the exact table in front of him in the exact white room looking at his still to this day best friend chained in high tech armor that prevented her from using any of her powers that she has been in for the past two years with the same blank look on her face. "Anything new," he joked fidgeting with his thumbs the hum of the electricity current responding to him. "No?" he said cracking a smile, "of course not," he sighed running a hand through his hair. "I guess I'll start then," he said leaning back against the chair smiling.

"Mr. Tennyson?" one of the guards said through the intercom, "10 minutes until we have to feed inmate 2319."

"Got it," Ben said nodding keeping his eyes glued on his friend. "Anyways, where was I?" he said cocking his head to the side trying to form the newest story he had to tell his friend. He always had some new stories every Monday and Wednesday when he got the chance to actually be in the same room with her without seeing them force tubes down her throat to feed her. "I saved the world for what seems like the millionth time," he grinned boasting about his newest title of 'Savior of the Universe for the second time'. "Battled some old time all powerful dragon a couple months ago no biggie," he said waving it off. "You probably would've laughed and joked about being a knight and saving the damsel in distress," he joked already hearing his friends laughter clear as day. The way she would squint her eyes and trying to cover her smile because she just hated how it looked even though it was pearly white and perfect.

"Azmuth finally gave me the actual Omnitrix," he said sliding his sleeve to show her the newer sleeker watch on his wrist. "Still don't have the master control," he grumbled brushing his fingers over the watch slowly, "he said I might get it when I turn 18," he chuckled "still have to prove myself worthy I guess," he whispered. "You're birthday is coming up. Sorry about not visiting in so long. I always forget you're a year older than me. November 19 is in a few days 3 to be exact," he said smiling sadly. "I remember when you first turned 15 and I was freaking cause I wanted to find the perfect gift for you but I was broke. Spent all my money on,"

"Mr. Smoothie," he imagined Eloisa's voice saying smiling and shaking her head at him.

"Yeah," he chuckled letting the memory slowly consume his mind, "Gwen yelled at me for not saving up but Grandpa Max gave me some money after laughing at me and I bought you that panda costume you've been whining about with some pizza."

"Obviously," Ben and imaginary Eloisa's voice said in unison.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much before," he laughed remember how her face practically glowed even more when she saw the costume after hearing that she was getting pizza, "you tackled me down to the ground with that hug," he said smiling fondly at the memory. "Kevin even got you something, lessons on how to fix alien tech and cars, pretty lame compared to my gift," he said shrugging, "but you guys were just starting to bond. Asking him about how to fix a car is what made him ease up on you. Plus the sarcastic comments you both fired at each other was a bonus," he chuckled.

"Gwen gave you a necklace," said leaning his forehead down on the table looking down at his black converse, "It was actually a protection medallion. Gwen was worried one our alien friends" he emphasized, "would come after you. Boy, were we wrong to worry," he said chuckling feeling his chest slowly start to tighten. "Anyways," he quickly said coughing looking up to still see Eloisa in the same position as always. "I don't know what to get you this year last year was a card a-and I need to do better. Anything in particular you want?"

The hum of the electrical current still the only thing responding to him.

"No? I-I'll ask Gwen or Julie they'll probably know," he mumbled picking at a scab he hand found on his middle finger. "Julie isn't okay with these visits. I don't think she ever was," he said frowning.

"Five more minutes," The guard said as Ben nodded straightening himself up in the chair.

"I'm thinking about ending it," he mumbled looking up from the scab he found so interesting in hopes of seeing her dark brown eyes and giving off some hope that someone was still there and it wasn't an empty shell in front of him. Sadly nothing happened. He knew there was always a bit of tension between Eloisa and Julie since they started dating. It was probably some girl thing. His best friend was a girl but she helped coach him when he had to meet Julie's parents. Helped find ways to say 'I'm sorry I'm a such a douche boyfriend' of course with Gwen's help also. They always remained civil when he was around. "Things are getting distant between us. They have been for awhile now. We've found a way to power through the last two times she broke up with me but I don't know if we can this time," he spoke slowly feeling the tightness in his chest grow.

"You have to wake up," he choked out, "Gwen stopped coming because she can't stand seeing you like this. Kevin, shit," he hissed feeling the tears slowly swell up in his eyes. "He keeps coming up with excuse after excuse as to why he won't come visit," he scoffed, "me and Gwen both know it kills him to see you like this. He locked himself in his garage for a while. Gwen was able to get him to leave. He kept fixing and fixing that car you said was like a baby," he laughed dryly tightening his fist until his knuckles turned white.

"Come back," he whispered feeling a few tears roll down his cheek. "I know you're not evil. You can't be. You're a clutz. You stutter when you argue with someone cause your mind is going a mile a second coming up with things to say. Which only fuels your anger and you puff out your cheeks pouting like a little kid," he chuckled wiping his eyes on his sleeve the tightening on his chest only increasing. "You have to wake up. It's been two years!" he begged slamming his fist down on the metal table making it move a bit forwards a screeching sound coming from it. "I miss you," he cried out tears streaming down his face.

"Sir," a guard said as Ben quickly stood up his back facing them as he wiped his face clear of his tears. "It's time to feed her," the guard said as Ben nodded hearing them roll in the machine with the tubes they had to place in her mouth and nose.

"I'll be going then," he said stiffly heading towards the exit not wanting to witness how lifeless Eloisa actually was. "Wait," he said to himself stopping a few inches away from the doorway. "Alexander," he said loudly enough that Eloisa glanced up at the mention of her dead brother's name. "His body is missing," he said as she moved ever so slightly one would miss the movement if they blinked. "It's been missing for a few weeks now apparently. No one knows how but we haven't been able to locate it just thought you should now," he finished off before stepping out the door closing behind him.

"G-Gone," Eloisa crooked out her eyes widening taking some of the guards by surprise. "N-NO," she whimpered out moving her head up realizing that her plan had to happen soon than expected as a few guards spoke through their walkies in their suites about the sudden movements of prisoner 2319.


	4. Chapter 4

**July 6, 2017 10:42 am. I need a nap ~_\**

"She's been awake for 2 days," Ben growled pushing his way passed everyone his destion clear in mind. To the room they had her under close servaleance.

"Ben," Gween said trying to keep up with her cousins furious steps her auburn high piny tailing swaying back and forth.

"Two fucking days," Ben growled stopping right in front of the doors that not 2 but 4 gaurds were gaurding. "Move," he hissed.

"Only authorized personal," the gaurd said not even bothering to look at Ben in the eyes which only fuled his anger and desperation even more.

"B-Ben Tennyson," the doctor that had infromed Ben of Eloisa's sudden movements. "And friends they have full authorization to anything for patient 2319, here," he said cursing as he fumbled to get his ID card out. scanbing the card over he nodded before signalling his team mates to move over and let them through.

Sending one last glare at the gaurd Ben quickly stepped through the doors momentarily blinded by how white and bright the room was. Rubbing his eyes in hopes of quickly adjusting his eyes to the brightness he saw doctors moving from one side of the room to the other writing down things on see through tablets. Others where punching in things on compturs facing a mirror where none other than Eloisa was at sitting at a table eating cereal. Ben had let out a gasp seeing that she was alone moving perfectly by herself. He was so accustomed to seeing her lifeless covered in different wires. He just couldn't believe that after 2 years she was alive again. Not some empty shell.

"Eloisa?" Gwen whimpered out slowly her green eye slowly glazing over with tears seeing her friend up and about.

"S-She...she can't see us?" Kevin crocked out seeing her look right at them but not making any acknowledgment.

"It's a two-way mirror," one of the doctors said, "we can see her but she can't see us," the doctor dismissed looking up to see the trio numbly nod slowly making there eat right infront of the glass.

"She hasn't done anything abnormal," the doctor that brought them in said.

"W-When did she wake up?" Gwen asked sniffling forcing her tears back.

"Actually, when you left Mr. Tenneson," he said.

"Me?" Ben said trying to remember the entire time incase he had missed anything that could have hinted that she was going to come out of her comatose.

"Sorry to not introduce myself," the doctor said smiling, "I'm Doctor Morris. I was put in charge of patient 2419."

"Eloisa," Kevin sternly said.

"Right," Morris said awkwardly.

"Is there any wayto communicate with her?" Gwen hopefully asked.

"There is actually," Morris said notioning them to follow him, "we have been trying to get some vocal responce out if her since she woke up per say but unfortunately we have had no response," he informed them, "just press this red button and speak into the microphone and she'll be able to hear her. If she decideds to respond the room is covered in small microphones so we'll hear her back."

Ben, Kevin, and Gwen all looked at eachother trying to figure out who it would be best tp go first. They all had their owm special bond with the girl equally as imporant as the other. Each of them had their own idea on how they thought it would be beat to get a responce out of her. But when it came down to it they all knew Ben was the one that had to do it. After all he was the one who kept coming anytime to coyld to talk to this, used to be, empty shell. He's the one that still had the strongest emotional connection to her.

"Ben," Kevin and Gwem said in unison nodding at him silently telling him that he should go. Nodding back Ben took a deep breath walking closer and pressing the huge red button with trembling fingers.

"I though you hated frosted flakes," he said happy that he hadn't stuttered at all. Eloisa stopped half way with an open mouth slowly putti g her spoon back in the bowl. "You always said they were to sugary for you," Ben's voice boomed inside the pure white room. "You prefered anything chocolate," he chuckled while Eloisa slowly stood up making the metal chair she was sitting screech back as she made her way to the mirror.

"Ben," she said softly smiling as she placed her hand on the cool mirror. Everyone on the other aide stopped wherever they were stunned that Ben Tennison was actually able to get Patient 2319 aka Eloisa Guerra to speak. Let's face it, it took her 2 years to vome out of her comatose and no one was expecting she would voluntarily speak in such a short amount of time. "long time no see," she tapoing the mirror once with her nail, "any new stories for me?" she asked cocking her head to the aide grinning.

"Stories?," Gwen whispered nudging Ben as he quickly let go of the button.

"I-I always told her some new story about something that happened when I came to viait her," he qquickly sputtered out feeling his heart race. This was all surreal to him. He had to be dreaming. He just had to be, couldn't he?

"I'm assuming Gwen and Kevin are there," Eloisa spoke cupoing her hands on the mirror hoping to get a better view of who was inside. "They always tag along for big things and I guess thia is one," she shrugged.

"She can't," Kevin started pointing towards Eloisa who's eyes kept moving around as if she was trying to see who was inside.

"No," Morris said shaking his head.

"L-Let me try next," Gwen said shaking her head trying to calm herslef down as she slowly pressed down on the button. "Eloisa?" Gwen timidly asked hoping for whatever reason that she would not get a responce back.

"Gwen," Eloisa said knocking on the glass smiling widley, "I'm curious," she said as she continued to knock on the glass softly, "anyway you can make this two way mirror one way so I can see you back. I know you're all watching me."

"How uou feeling?"

"Hungry," Eloisa pouted, "so so hungry," she eeirly said. "You ever finished mu car Kev or did you sell it for some alien tech?"

"Finished a long tome ago," Kevin said frowning, "it's been sitting in the garage."

"Pity," she softly said, "might not get to ride it," she said walking backwards her eyes never leaving where she knew Kevin, Gwen and Ben where standing.

"Yeah, might?" Kevin said nodding just as Ben's phine alarm started to ring making ll three of them jump slightly surprised.

"Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me," Eloisa sang aitting down on the floor cross legged leaning her elbow on her thigh and her chin on her palm.

"Time for your test Patien 2319," Morris's voice rang throighout the room, "guards!" he ordered as a door opened up inside Eloisa's room.

"Those are always fun doc," Eloisa wickedly smiled before she was pushed on the ground and held down by a few gaurds while another chained her neck, arms and legs. "See you soon," she said amiling as she was pushed out of the room out of sight.

"Tests?" Gwen asked furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Routine," Morris waved them off, "weight, heart rate, blood pressure the normal thibgsn humans get tested with," he said hurriedly moving them towards the exit.

"With a few extra ones right?" Kevin said making Morris stumble a bit before regaining his composure.

"Thank you for the help and we will be seeing you next week for the routine visit Mr. Tennison," Morris said ushering them out the door and locking it before they could say anything else.

"I have a weird feeling about that Doctor," Kevin said as they all started to walk back to their ship and head home.

"Yeah me too," Ben said frowning.

 **12:01 am**

"Patient 2319 has escaped! I repeat Patient 2319 has escaped!" the alarm blared as the entire plumbers special prions glowed red. Guards scattered the floor some covered in their own blood. A few walls covered entirely with blood as some guards were not so fortunate and decided to be heroes and try to stop Eloisa.

"Call Ben Tennyson," Morris growled starting at the open door where Eloisa had escaped from in a pod.


	5. Chapter 5

**Monday, July 24, 2017 11:16 am.** **Quick not. I'm not trying to make Julie look or seem like a bitch. I have nothing against her. But this is Julie and Eloisa beef cause Julie thinks she's oit to steal her man thing.**

If you had a knife in your hand riding in the same car as Kevin, Gwen and Ben that knife would break upon impact of you trying to cut through the tension. The only sound that was made was the roar of Kevin's engine and the occasional gravel the tires speed through. No words were made since they had left the prison. After two years their murderous friend, well ex friend per say, was up and about. From being in her comatose state since the moment she had viciously killed the man who had killed her brother. That was the day neither hero could ever forget. The day that continues to haunt Ben in his dreams. The day he lost his best friend and her brother.

"Do you think she remembers?" Gwen asked gazing out the window. "She couldn't have just forgotten what she did, could she?" she hopefully asked.

"Maybe," Kevin said his normal frown plastered on his face. "Who knows what's been going on in her head for the past 2 years."

"Ben," Gwen gingerly asked viewing her cousin from the side view mirror. He had been especially quiet since their departure. An intense look on his face.

"What did I say?" he mumbled to himself trying to desperately figure what he could have said or done that made Eloisa wake up.

"What's that?" Gwen asked pointing towards the sky. A red blazing object quickly approaching the ground before smashing down causing a huge cloud of smoke and rubble to head towards them.

"Not something good," Kevin said stepping on the gas pedal heading towards where the object had crash landed. Moving his car from the road to the dessert the plumbers ring tone started to blare out from the speakers making everyone in the car assume it had to be about the object. Gwen pressed the answer call as Dr. morris's distressed face appeared on the screen.

"She escaped," Morris quickly said, "Patient 2319, Eloisa Guerra has escaped the compound," he informed them making everyone's eyes go wide in disbelief. "We're assuming she is heading to planet Earth," he said just as Kevin came to a quick stop a figure standing in front of what looked like a burning transportation pod.

"She's here," Ben sternly said.

"We'll send back-up right away," he said before ending the call.

"Ben," Eloisa said in a sing song voice slowly turning around to grin at the glaring boy, "I need a favor," she simply said smiling as they all got out their eyes never leaving her. "Those looks don't look friendly," she chuckled. "Either way about that favor," she said moving towards the group Gwen quickly forming her energy circles around her hands.

"We're to take you back to prison," Ben said moving to stand in front of the group.

"Yeah, no," Eloisa shaking her head, "I got stuff to do and places to be Ben and going back there isn't on my list."

"Well it is now," Kevin said absorbing the ground beneath before charging at Eloisa who in turn simply smiled cocking her head to the side as Kevin flew back to Gwen feet letting a groan out. "Fuck," he said slowly standing up.

"I'm on a tight schedule here," she said walking towards them as the ground beneath their feet quickly started to swallow them up.

"Get back here!" Ben growled out viciously trying to get himself free enough to use the Ultimatrix.

"You'll end up with a bunch of infected cuts like that Ben," she said holding her hand out as Kevin's keys quickly flew out from under the ground landing perfectly in the palm of her hands. "Don't listen to me then," she said continuing to walk towards the car while Ben struggled to get loose. "You know what," Eloisa stopped midway from grabbing the door handle pursing her lips looking over at the struggling trio, "maybe I'm being a bit to mean," she considered cocking her head to the side before smiling happily and shrugging, "nah, the fun is only just starting," she told them laughing hopping into the car and driving off.

"My car!" Kevin yelled as his car quickly vanished from his sight.

"Seriously Kevin," Gwen sighed shaking her head at her car loving boyfriend before her eyes turned a magenta color and all three of them floated up to the ground free of their confinement.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Ben asked dusting off dirt from his jacket.

"She didn't let me," Gwen said dusting her skirt before sighing, "she's gotten a lot stronger from before I can feel it."

"Besides that," Kevin said glaring at the direction Eloisa took off with his car, "how are we getting back?"

"Already on it," Ben said placing his phone to his ear, "Julie? I need a favor."

 ***L** **ine Break**

"She escaped," Julie asked glaring at the sku in front of her, "and not to mention she practically left you guys out there to die," she hissed her grip on the wheel tightening as Ship made a sound signalling her that that was hurting him. "Sorry," she mumbled before loosening her grip. "How are you guys gonna find her?"

"Kevin's car has a gps tracking on it," Ben said dialing around his watch. "We'll use that to help locate her and arrest her."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she genuinely asked furrowing her eyebrows in worry making Ben sigh.

"You've done a lot for us. You and ship," Gwen spoke up earning a happy sound from Ship. "But Eloisa is extremely dangerous and we don't want you guys to get hurt."

"This is our stop," Ben quickly said seeing the Julie was getting ready to protest heavily. "Thanks again Julie I owe you big time," Ben said heading towards the open door Ship had for them.

"Yeah," Julie sadly said sending him a smile before taking off as Gwen and Ben waved goodbye at her while Kevin hurriedly opened the door to his garage.

"Time to find my baby," Kevin said rummaging through his alien tech.

"I swear sometimes I think you love that car more than me," Gwen said arching her eyebrow at him placing her hands on her hips.

"It's a 50/50 thing," Kevin said shrugging while Gwen glared at him.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Ben asked picking up some circle metal object, eyeing it a bit before placing it back down on the table.

"This," he said holding up an old plumber badge.

"An old plumbers badge?" Gwen and Ben asked.

"It'll help track Eloisa," Kevin simply stated.

"Why not use yours then?" Ben added.

"I put hooked mine up to my car," he said plugging a few different cables into the badge as it lit up.

"Well?" Gwen hopefully asked peering over his shoulder.

"She camouflaged herself," Kevin stated playing the badge down on the table running a hand through his hair frustrated.

 **Line Break**

"Home sweet home," Eloisa said parking Kevin's car in front of where her house used to stand. Turning the car off she walked closer to the ruble sighing. With a determined look on her face she made sure to hide herself and the car from everyone's eyes as she moved closer carefully avoiding anything that would cut her bare feet. Before the whole fight and prison thing she made Alexander made her cast a protection and invisibility spell on some emergency supplies in case something less drastic than this happened and they would have to leave in that moment. Frowning she fought back her tears before closing her eyes raising her hands up summoning those supplies and anything that, hopefully, survived the explosion her said cousin made happen. Opening her eyes she said her duffle bag followed by another one that was filled with money. Alexander had been in charge of that and who knows how much he had put in there. Smiling she grabbed her bag rummaging through it for some clean set of clothes. As she finished her outfit with a long black army style jacket she glanced over at her brothers duffle bag. A sharp pain hit her heart remembering her brother as she took hold of the bag.

"I'll fix this I promise," she said before heading back to the car the supplies had already placed themselves in the trunk. "Time to continue the plan," she said as she speed off to her destination the sun slowly rising in the horizon. An entire day already gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want death.**

* * *

"At a time like this," Eloisa mumbled cutting and gluing a few wires from Kevin's dashboard, "I'm pretty glad I offered to help Kevin fix up his car a million and one times," she huffed blowing a few strands of hair out of her face. "Still," she sighed leaning back in the driver's seat, "there are two more important things I need from here before I head out," she pouted glancing out the window at Mr. Smoothy. "What a pain," she said leaning her chin on her elbow blankly observing everyone.

Yawning, Eloisa looked over at the computer waiting for it to boot up again so she could proceed with her plan. She needed two things from the Alien Club. Mostly Ben and Gwen but still Kevin would probably have something else she could use, hopefully. Shaking her head side to side she contemplated whether she would start now or wait for Mr. Smoothy to get busier. She was on a tight schedule after all and there were a decent amount of people present for 12 pm since it was lunchtime.

A beep rang through the car signaling that the plumber tech as rebooted and coming back on. Smiling she quickly imputed the passwords needed and put the location on so they would be able to find her. Happy with what she had done she grabbed Kevin's wallet from the glove compartment, grabbed her jacket, made her bags and supplies invisible and protected before heading to Mr. Smoothy to get the show on the road.

* * *

"Found her!" a Plumber yelled out gaining Gwen's Kevin's, Ben's and Uncle Max's attention as they all ran towards the Plumber looking up at the map.

"She put the location back on," Kevin stated frowning.

"She's up to something," Grandpa Max said.

"Can you find the exact location?" Gwen asked the Plumber as he typed away the green dot identifying Eloisa's location getting closer and closer to where she was until a clear picture of her sitting down, drinking a smoothie filled all the screens around the Plumber hideout.

"Mr. Smoothie," Ben sternly said keeping his eyes trained on the screen as Eloisa who was initially looking down at the table she was sitting on drinking her smoothie before she slowly looked up as if she knew Ben was looking directly at her a smirk plastered on her face before the screen went black causing everyone to start whispering to each other. "Let's go," Ben said heading towards the door before a stern hand landed on his shoulder stopping him.

"Ben," Grandpa Max said hoping to calm down his irrational grandson, "we need a plan of action before we head out there."

"I'm heading out there," Ben harshly said shrugging off his Grandpa Max's hand marching towards the exit again only to have Kevin stop him with Gwen close behind, "You're either coming with me or you get out of my damn way," Ben hissed taking Kevin and Gwen back a bit.

"Idiot," Kevin sighed letting go of Ben's shoulder, "with you."

"We'll bring her back in," Gwen said, "but we need a game plan. She's shown us so far she's pretty strong and we still have no idea how strong exactly," she reasoned as Ben's tense shoulders slowly relaxed before he nodded.

"Alright," he sighed out, "What's the plan?" he said with a determined look on his face.

* * *

"I need a nap," Eloisa mumbled slurping up her strawberry banana smoothie. The third smoothie she had ordered with some cheese fries courtesy of Kevin's money. He really should keep his wallet on him. Lazily munching on a cheese covered fries she looked over at the seemingly empty road looking at the light turn from red to green as her car that she had built with Kevin turned the car making its way to her location. "I guess Kevin did bring something," she smirked finishing up her smoothing and getting up, fries at hand, she walked over to where the car had abruptly stopped. "Took ya guys long enough!" Eloisa joked as they slowly stepped out of 'her' car glaring her down, "I was close to running low on you money Kev," she chuckled holding his wallet up for him to see, "you really need to stop leaving it in your car where anyone can get it," she teased making his frown intensify. "Thanks for the food though," she said smiling before throwing the wallet at his feet.

"What's your motive, Eloisa?" Ben said taking a step forward making Eloisa raise an eyebrow at him. "Why are you doing this?"

"There's a bigger picture here than you would be willing to see Benny Boy," she told them popping in a few fries in her mouth, "like I said before," she muffled through her stuffed mouth, "I'm on a tight schedule," she swallowed her food throwing the empty fry container away. "Let's get this party started," she said raising her hand up towards Gwen motioning for her to go towards her as she abruptly flew towards her tied with invisible chains as Gwen struggled to break free.

"Let me go," she grunted making Eloisa chuckle.

"In a bit," she simply said looking over at Ben and Kevin seeing them getting ready to transform, "ah-ah-ahh," Eloisa said making them stop midway on what they were doing, "you make any move to attack and tell that to all the hidden plumbers," she motioned to her, "and Gwen get's a really bad, painful, permanent, goodbye present," she threatened.

"She's bluffing!" Gwen shouted continuing to struggle her eye already the magenta pink of her powers.

"Really?" Eloisa countered before Gwen let out a painful scream. "That was just a small warning," she said.

"I'll kill you!" Kevin shouted.

"Try," she bluntly said, "I would love to see you try," she finished turning her attention back to Gwen, "This," she said as her eyes turned bright red, "is really gonna hurt," she informed Gwen placing both her hands on the side of her head. Gwen went wide eyed before letting out a blood-curdling scream as she felt her brain boil. "Cm'on," Eloisa said tightening her grip as red streaks crossed around them Gwen turning into her Anodite form, "don't hold back on me," she said as Gwen's scream only turned louder. "And done," Eloisa said releasing Gwen who slowly turned back to her human form slumping down.

"What did you do to her!" Kevin demanded shaking with pure anger and fear that Eloisa had actually killed Gwen.

"Don't be such a drama queen," Eloisa brushed him off looking at her hand as her power crackled in red bursts around her, "she's still alive, well mostly but still," she shrugged, "but," she glanced at Kevin's car smiling seeing that her plan was officially ready, "I'll need my car and the Omnitrix for a bit."

"Hands up!" Grandpa Max yelled as Plumbers came out from every direction guns pointed towards her.

"Well shit," she said as a red mana whip formed in her hand, "I was hoping this would go by faster," she sighed disappointedly. "Oh well," she shrugged quickly throwing her whip towards Ben and Kevin capturing them both shocking them so they would be slightly disoriented. "Shoot and they die," Eloisa threatened, making her way towards her car with Ben and Kevin in tow as all the Plumbers kept a close eye on her every move ready to shoot at any opening. Smiling she grabbed her keys unlocking her car, taking out Kevin's keys and pressing a button that made his car go haywire as she stepped inside hers pressing a few buttons revealing her tinkering before Kevin's car shut down and hers revved up. Harshly grabbing Ben's arm where the Omnitrix was she took it inside the car away from the Plumber's view using Asmoths locating device and activating the one in her car as Ben slowly came too.

"Fire!" Ben yelled headbutting Eloisa making her release him and Kevin. The Plumbers cocked their guns and fired making Eloisa quickly take cover in the back seat. Smoke filled up around the car and her keeping her hidden from the Plumber's view. The red mana chains slowly dissolved freeing Kevin and Ben. Kevin quickly ran towards Gwen who was slowly coming back too as Ben kept a close eye as the smoke started to clear up.

"She has to be unconscious," Kevin said holding a slightly dazed Gwen close to him, "her red mana vanished."

"Or she lost concentration," Gwen stated standing straight up.

"Keep your guard up," Ben ordered seeing the outline of the front of the car. Squinting his eyes he took a few cautious steps forward a red manna whip striking down on a few plumbers throwing them back. A furious looking Eloisa stepped through the smoke panting her whip crackling next to her.

"Fire!," a Plumber yelled shots being fired towards Eloisa who only stopped them inches away from her face. She let out a growl holding her palms out beside her. Keeping her big dark brown eyes locked on Ben's everyone around them fell to the ground unconscious.

"They're unconscious," Eloisa simply said slowly making her way towards Ben, "they'll wake up in a bit," she said finally standing right in front of Ben.

"Don't do this," Ben pleaded, "come back."

"You're not seeing the big picture here Ben," she said cracking a smile.

It was just Ben and Eloisa, two old friends trying to get the other to understand.

"Help me see it," he frowned, "I want my friend back."

"Give up on me," she sighed, "I'm not going to make you proud so let me go."

"I can't-do that," he sternly said, "you're a wanted criminal and I have to turn you in."

"You always had to be the hero Benny Boy," she said smiling softly at him placing both her hands on his cheek, moving closer so their chest would be touching. Feeling her warm touch Ben visibly relaxed letting his guard down gazing into her eyes hoping to see his old friend buried somewhere in there. "But this is too important and I won't let you stop me," she stated. Ben let out a small gasp feeling himself get dizzy and drowsy as Eloisa let go of his face taking a few steps back seeing him wobble.

Letting out a groan Ben reached his hand out, seeing multiple Eloisa's in front of him, trying to get a grasp on her as he fell to the ground. "No," he choked out falling on his hands as Eloisa moved back to her car. "I can't lose you again," he said seeing through blurry eyes Eloisa speed away in her car as he finally blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Something small.**

* * *

"What do you mean no!" Eloisa yelled at Ben in shock. That just made Ben try to and fail to muffle his laughter.

They were currently in her room watching some movie she had recently gotten addicted to purely cause the guy is her newest husband. They were supposed to hang out with Kevin and Gwen but they were off on some date and it just left them two to enjoy each others company. Which they didn't mind honestly they always had the best of times together. The shocking, not really Ben did it on purpose, yell from Eloisa was him telling her no to ordering pizza.

It was halfway through the Andrew Garfield Spider-man movie and they both decided they wanted something to eat but were both too lazy to cook anything. Thus commencing them firing ideas of what to eat. Honestly, between the two they were a force to be reckoned with when it came down to eating. When they couldn't mutually decide on what to eat they decided on pizza. Their agreement that when neither could pick pizza was the regular choice.

That's when the hilarious idea struck Ben. He knew how hungry and desperate Eloisa was getting. She wanted to order this food yesterday.

"So the usual for pizza then," she mumbled scrolling through her phone contacts, yeah she had the pizza place number saved, her head comfortably lying on Ben's lap.

"No," Ben said holding back a smirk.

"So pine- what, no, what?" Eloisa quickly asked rolling over to look up at Ben.

"No," he simply said again as Eloisa confused face turned to pure shock.

"What do you mean no!" she yelled in disbelief.

"No."

"What the fuck!" she yelled again quickly sitting up, "No? No! No, my ass you douche," she hissed shoving him as he finally started cracking up Eloisa slowly realizing what he was doing. "Pendejo," she said shoving him to the ground a small grin forming on her face. "Why would you do this to me," she pouted as Ben slowly regained his breath from laughing so hard.

"I had to," Been wheezed out sitting up, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry my ass you jerk," she said shaking her head at her idiotic best friend, "you're paying for this pizza," she told him speed dialing the number, "and I'm ordering a lot," she said smiling, "Hi, yes I want to place a delivery order," she said to the phone quickly standing up.

"Hey, wait," Ben said realizing he was going to spend his entire allowance as revenge, "I said I was sorry!" he shouted getting ready to chase after Eloisa who only stuck her tongue out at him closing the door behind her and holding it so Ben could escape.

"How much is it?" she innocently asked smiling as Ben started to bang on the door pleading with her. "$52.64? And is that with a tip?"

"Come on," Ben whined, "it was just a joke! I'm sorry!" he pleaded again sliding down her door.

"Are you really though?" she said opening the door causing Ben to fall back on his back.

"Yes," he pouted looking up at his best friend who in return simply shook her head and mumbled idiot like always.

"Yeah it'll be cash, thank you," Eloisa said hanging up the call, "half and half like always," she said stepping over Ben and back into her room.

"You love me?" Ben said sitting up, Eloisa taking a seat on the ground letting out a 'pfft' as a response. "Cooome on," he teased poking her side seeing that she was trying really hard not to smile. "Eli," he poked her side again, "Elii," again he whine holding on to her.

"What you big baby?" she chuckled shaking her head.

"Love me?"

"Without a doubt," she sighed pushing him off of her, "douche," she mumbled grinning seeing that Ben was pouting.

* * *

"Without a doubt huh?" Ben softly said to himself gripping his steering wheel harder.

It had been a sleepless night since he was informed that they had no way of tracking Eloisa down at the moment but they were working hard to find any clues that could help. He had only gotten around 2 hours asleep when that stupid memory decided to flood his dream. Thoughts of her and happy memories that seemed almost fake had flooded his mind for a while now. It made him sick to the stomach when they decided to violate him. He just could wrap it around his mind. The girl he had known for so long, his best friend, the person he loved with every part of his being had killed people and was on the loose.

Did he cause this? Should he have listened to her all that time ago when they attacked her? Did she really not care about him anymore? Where they really enemies now?


End file.
